


Accidental Damage from Handling

by Hades1988



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2019, Day 1, F/F, Useless Lesbians, dissaster Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades1988/pseuds/Hades1988
Summary: Lexa is a twenty-year-old tech repairing computers for a living in a small electronics shop. Clarke Griffin joins the store's staff turning the quiet tech's life upside down.





	Accidental Damage from Handling

CONTENTS HOT

Six months, she had planned to stay in this job for six months while she decided her next step in life, today marked her second year as part of the computer repair expert team in an electronics shop. The pay wasn’t that good and even the benefits were barely near what the law mandated, but it was a job.  
It was a small store in the middle of a mall at the outskirts of town that sold the basics of electronics and provided computer repairs. Lexa adjusted her name tag on her orange polo shirt.

“Lexa, have you seen the new girl?” said Anya excited while arranging her dirty blonde hair in an efficient ponytail.

“Nope,” responded Lexa clipping her badge on her belt.

“She is totally your type,” grinned Anya.

“I don’t have a type,” declared Lexa mentally preparing herself for the shift ahead.

“Everyone. This is Clarke Griffin, she will be part of our team from now on.” Their manager said. “Make her feel welcome. Anya, she’s yours.”

A not so enthusiastic greeting sounded in the room, the new girl smiled nervously at them, wearing her new orange polo shirt and brand new name tag, they were close enough for Lexa to notice her eyes were blue. 

“Wow,” muttered Lexa.

“I told you,” whispered Anya already leaving with the new girl.

“Woods!” yelled Raven entering the small locker room wearing her red helmet. “Can you help me with the laptop on my desk? I need to send out my homework in – she checked her phone- less than ten minutes, please.”

“I have to finish checking the two desktops they brought in last night,” protested Lexa.

“I’ll buy you one of those stupidly expensive coffees from upstairs you like so much,” pleaded Raven.

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

One hour later Lexa was in the repair room cleaning the dirtiest laptop she had ever seen, it had bread and Doritos crumbs, some glitter. “Oh, god.” She took the compressed air can to blow the nail clippings that had lodged in the edges of the laptop case.

“As promised,” Raven placed a large paper cup next to her.

“Hard night?” asked Lexa taking her coffee and forgetting about the gross fest that was the disassembled laptop.

“Yes, my stupid bike died on me on my way home from school,” Raven complained. She was a computer engineering student in Polis University, she went to class early in the mornings and late at nights, she did most of her coding homework and projects at home without a wi-fi connexion so she relied on the free wi-fi of the store for school.

“… and this is the repair shop,” Anya went in followed by the new girl. “This is Raven, future engineer and Lexa one of the elders in this store.”

“What’s up,” said Raven in that nonchalant way that Lexa lacked.

Lexa heard Anya explaining their activities avoiding the new girl’s curious stare, she didn’t want to make a fool of herself so soon.

 

°

Clarke liked the assistant manager Anya, she was relaxed when it came to explaining how the store worked, who did what and the usual things that happened in the place. So far she had met Lincoln the loss prevention officer. He was an imposing man that in her first half of the tour had melted when a woman entered the store with a toddler and the kid waved at him.

Then was Octavia who was in charge of the register, Monty was in charge of the computers and accessories aisle, and Jasper who was trying to sell a Tv screen to a couple who kept asking if it included the wi-fi installation.

Now she was in the back room with Raven and Lexa, of all the employees she was the only one who seemed to know how to iron her polo shirt. She looked serious, too serious for someone so young.

“Guys, they’re looking for you!” Jasper yelled from the front desk.

“God, these kids. How many times do I have to tell him we don’t yell in here? it makes us look unprofessional.” Anya left the room.

“I got this one,” Raven patted Lexa’s back and left after Anya.

 

°

 

Lexa felt the perspiration gathering in the back of her neck, the time between her friend's departure and the silence that followed stretched uncomfortably. “Drink coffee, that way you don’t have to talk,” her mind suggested.

She had made many dumb decisions in her twenty years of life, but this one truly took the cake. Now she had to choose between swallowing the scalding coffee that was burning her mouth or to spit it out in the trashcan. Lexa took a deep breath, her eyes watered forcing the liquid down her throat.

“How long have you worked here?” asked the girl, Clarke.

Lexa lifted her left hand showing two fingers unable to speak.

“Two years?” Clarke rose one eyebrow in doubt.

Lexa nodded and took another gulp of her scalding coffee.

“Clarke, come with me, please. I’ll show you the warehouse," called Anya from the glass door.

"See you around," said Clarke with a small wave.

Lexa lifted both eyebrows in acknowledgment with a mouth full of coffee, she sucked in her lips closing her eyes in agony, she could not taste anything for the next two days.

 

°

 

Clarke followed Anya outside the small store to the first level of the parking lot, she noticed that most stores had a warehouse on that side of the mall.

“That girl, Lexa. -asked Clarke, not wanting to offend anyone on her first day - Is she mute?”

Anya laughed unlocking the double doors and letting her in, “Nah, she is just shy.”

 

TRUE WIRELESS

 

It took nearly a month for Anya to stop making fun of Lexa. On the good side, Clarke visited the back room every day to say hello when their shift started, on the bad side she still hadn’t said anything other than: “You too.”

“You should ask her out or something,” said Anya from her hiding spot watching Raven work on an old PC passing her the tools.

“Why?” inquired Lexa not looking from the screen of the computer she was working on.

“Because, you like her,” responded Anya.

“I don’t know where you got that idea,” Lexa fought the blush that covered her face. Clarke was beautiful, her smile never failed to make Lexa feel warm all over and when she greeted her in the morning she felt the most special human in the world.

“Let’s see, you get tongue-tied when she talks to you,” Raven wrote in the whiteboard.

“You learned her name faster than any other one in the store,” added Anya.

“right!” said Raven noting that on the board. "It took nearly two months for you to learn my name."

“I don’t…” Lexa wanted to defend herself but they were right.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt but we have a customer,” said Clarke from the door.

Lexa stood up from her chair ready to help Clarke with whatever she needed.

“Go for it!” half ordered half encouraged Anya.

She walked to the bright front store with her note pad in hand, Clarke offered a smile that made her heart jump.

“I’ll leave you with one of our experts,” said Clarke to the customer.

Lexa felt ten feet taller.

 

°

 

It was fun to work there, the customers were decent for the most part. She had been warned about the handle of the door to the staff room that tended to get caught on the belt loops of their mandatory black jeans.

In her month and a half in this new job, Clarke had learned that Anya was Lexa's cousin and that they lived together. That there was something going off and on between Raven and Anya, and that Lincoln and Octavia were together nearly since their first day. Jasper and Monty were inseparable, and that their manager never left his office.

Half through the day, their little orange heaven had a respite of customers. Clarke watched Monty and Jasper playing with a demo of a video game, every time she heard someone coming out of the repair room, she would turn to see if it was Lexa.

She liked the look of concentration on Lexa's face when she was working, the minute shifts on her sharp jaw that revealed her impatience towards a customer, the way she explained things as efficiently as possible.

Clarke checked the time on one of the smart fridges they had on exhibition, in five minutes she'll go out for lunch with her headphones on, fifty-two minutes later she would return to continue her work, not that she was keeping tabs on Lexa, but the woman was like a clock.

The glass door that separated the front desk and the repair room opened, Lexa walked straight to the locker room, two minutes later Lexa went out wearing her headphones, Clarke felt the urge to say something to the quiet brunette but nothing good came to mind.

 

°

 

Lexa hurried out of the locker room, if she made it upstairs in less than five minutes she'll find a short line at the Chinese stand in the food court. Clarke was near the fridges watching Monthy and Jasper at the PlayStation. She had imagined herself countless times inviting Clarke to eat lunch or to ask if she wanted something from upstairs, but one look from her brilliant blue eyes always managed to crash her brain.

"Have a good lunch," said Clarke with a smile and a small hand wave.

The door closed behind her, "Thank y…" she felt a tug on her head and her pocket, then she heard the snap of her headphones wire.

 

°

 

The crestfallen look on Lexa's face taking her broken headphones cord and leaving the store haunted Clarke for the rest of the day.

"Raven, can I ask you a question?" said Clarke timidly from the repair room door.

"That is a question already," responded Raven turning to look at her.

"Another one," Clarke walked in.

"Sure," said Raven returning to the computer she was putting back together.

"What brand are Lexa's headphones?" she asked, knowing damn well she didn't sound as casual as she wanted to.

"I don't know, Sen-something. They’re over there." The engineer pointed out to Lexa's working table, they were disassembled and in the middle of a repair. All the components arranged in precision, she noticed a circuit diagram carefully drawn on the yellow notepad next to it. Clarke took note of the brand and left.

After her lunch hour, she decided to check if they have a pair in stock. "Three hundred dollars? Who spends three hundred dollars on a pair of headphones?" Clarke kept scrolling on the store's webpage.

"Hey Clarke, are you going to use your employee discount?" Monty spied over the computer Clarke was using in his isle.

"I was planning to," said Clarke biting her lower lip wanting to do something nice for Lexa, she wasn’t sure why only that she needed to.

"Wow, You like professional headphones?" Jasper got closer. "You can ask Lexa, she is an expert on them."

"No, no I was just looking," Clarke panicked.

"Hey, Lexa come over here!" Jasper called for Lexa from the other side of the store.

"Stop yelling inside the store!" yelled Anya from the staff door. "it makes us look unprofessional."

"I'm fine, really I was just looking." Clarke didn't want to interrupt the tech's work.

Lexa went out of the repair room with her writing pad looking for any customers.

"You needed me?" she asked Jasper.

"Yeah, Clarke wants to buy a pair of headphones," he made room for Lexa to stand next to her. “Can you help her?”

Clarke knew that Lexa wasn't dumb, but if she recognized her intent she didn't say anything. "I was just browsing."

 

°

"I can help," said Lexa feeling the sweat of her hands damping her writing pad.

Lexa had never left her activities half finished until that afternoon, perusing with Clarke all the options that they offered in all their locations in Polis. She had turned into sales rep in less than two seconds, answering question after question regarding sound quality, built and components, she had sung praises to the models that used gold wires and why over-the-ear headphones were better than those little things that needed to be stuck inside the ear. "It's anti-hygienic and bad for the ears." She had stated.

"What do you think of Bluetooth headphones?"

"No, never," she said. "Come," she took her writing pad and guided Clarke to their limited headphone selection. She took a pair of wireless headphones, "May I?"

 

°

 

Clarke was melting inside from the consideration that Lexa showed her by asking for permission to put her the headphones on. She paid attention the lengthy explanation about performance ceiling, compression and that maybe Bluetooth might reach the level of quality of a good pair of wired headphones, but it was not in the foreseeable future."  
"And which ones are your favorites?" She asked fixing her hair after taking off the last pair.

"Sennheiser, they are the best." Said Lexa rearranging everything they used.

"They're a bit expensive," she commented.

"Yes," Lexa rubbed the headband of the only model of Sennheiser they had in the store.

"I'm sorry about your headphones," said Clarke.

"I should have paid more attention to the door," Lexa gave her a shy smile. Her sales persona was fading now that her speech was over.

“You sure know the subject,” Clarke commented. “What are you working on right now?” she asked.

“A slow laptop,” Lexa responded.

 

°

 

Clarke learned that day that the key to keep Lexa talking was to ask about anything and to follow up with more questions and comments to keep the conversation going otherwise the brunette would limit herself to just answer the original question. She found the young tech quite versed in many topics that ranged from all the products in the store to the space program and surprisingly candles.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a breeze with the company of Lexa."These are my recommendations, -Lexa got a folded paper out of her messenger bag on her way out of the store- they're listed from lowest to highest price" she gave her a piece of paper.

"Thank you so much, Lex, I'll think about it." She took the paper with care.

"Good night," Lexa said turning to leave with Anya.

"Night," said Clarke.

"How did you do that?" asked Lincoln.

"What?"

"I've never heard Lexa talk that much. Ever," said Lincoln closing his jacket, he reached for Octavia’s hand.

The mall was closing, the weird atmosphere from the empty place felt like a presence following them to the exit. It gave her the creeps.

“You should ask her out,” said Octavia.

“I don’t know, she’s so...” Clarke put the paper in her backpack, not wanting to lose it.

“She can be a bit intimidating" commented Lincoln. "But she is cool."

“She’s so frigging smart,” Clarke reminisced about a conversation Lexa had with Raven regarding a computer that kept restarting, the whole exchange had gone over her head.

 

NOW DELIVERING TO YOUR DOOR.

In retrospective, she should have seen it coming, literally. Every morning she dodged the guy on a brakeless bicycle that made food deliveries near the mall, she was coming into their floor when she caught a glimpse of Clarke walking to the store without a care in the world, wearing a hoodie and listening music, she had her hair down. The blonde spotted her and waved hello from the other side near the ice-cream parlor, the next thing she was aware of was the ceiling of the mall.

“Oh, Lexa. Are you ok?” Clarke kneeled next to her, “Why the hell do you enter the mall riding a bike?” the blonde turned to the delivery guy who struggled to get up with the big insulated bag on his back.

“I need to pick my deliveries!” he yelled, he looked like a turtle trying to get up. “I have a limited time to do so, or I lose the customer!”

“It’s against the mall rules,” Clarke scolded the man, she was holding her shoulder “Look what you’ve done.” She turned her face to her and gave her a soft smile. “Lexa, don’t move.”

“I’m ok, Clarke don’t worry," she felt embarrassed at the number of people who got closer to the scene, someone helped the guy stand up. She stood up letting Clarke help her fix her clothes and messenger bag.

Ten minutes later Lexa was in the locker room, Clarke had the first aid kit on the bench cleaning the scrap on her hand.

“I could give you the day,” said Anya bitting her nail.

Everyone from the food court on the top floor to the people at the bank in the sub-level floor knew about the incident. Anya had got in with a worried look on her face, Lexa silently thanked Raven for taking her cousin to a side before Anya called an ambulance or worse her mom.

“I’m good,” she reassured Anya. "I'm ok. Right Clarke?" she turned to the blonde who was rummaging through the first aid kit.

"She'll live," said Clarke "Just a few bruises," 

“Alright,” conceded Anya. “But if a see you are in any pain I’m sending you home.” Anya finished letting herself get dragged out by Raven.

 

°

 

Clarke thanked her mother for the day she set her up for her first aid lesson when she was twelve, it gave her the chance to help the quiet tech that had been run over by the idiot on the bike.

“Thank you,” said Lexa.

She was marveled at how strong was Lexa's hand, she felt the small callouses that told her that the tech was used to physical work.

"No problem," Clarke found the band-aids, they were decorated with Marvel superheroes. She showed them to Lexa who chose Hulk. "And what is the prognosis on your headphones?"

"I need to get a new wire,” Lexa responded.

That gave Clarke an idea. “What kind of wire?”

 

ELECTROCUTION HAZARD

 

Lexa watched Clarke go, the blonde had left her a granola bar on her working table after checking on her hand. She felt the room was too quiet.  
“What?” asked Lexa to a grinning Raven.

“You are so oblivious,” responded her friend.

“To what?”

“She likes you,” said Monty he had a power cord in his hand.

“Who?"

“Clarke,” said Raven with a bit of exasperation.

“Nah, she’s just being nice, she is nice to everyone.” She said not daring to get her hopes up with the new girl.

“Clarke hasn’t asked me if I’ve had breakfast this morning,” pointed Monthy.

"Me neither," added Raven.

Lexa didn’t know what to say about it, so she decided to focus on the task at hand. It was a side project between Monty and her to try to bring an old AcerPower 486 back to life to play Doom as previous generations did.

“The processor is in,” said Lexa closing the clip that kept the delicate component in place. At that moment Octavia placed a ladder outside and held it. Clarke climbed it to hang a banner for their annual wholesale. They were talking and laughing, Lexa wanted to be able to do so, but she always had problems thinking of things to ask or say. She watched Clarke go down the ladder and sighted at the way Clarke spoke using her hands, the smile that she gave everyone.

 

°

 

Clarke helped Octavia move the ladder to the next aisle, she asked the cashier if she could switch her lunch with her just for that day when a loud “Sonofabicth!” sounded all over the store.

 

°

“Twice in a day, I’m starting to believe you got off the bed with the wrong foot.” Clarke was inspecting Lexa’s index finger, it stung and the tip looked red.

“I got distracted,” Lexa said, grateful that she wasn’t touching the power source of the computer.

“I wonder what could be so interesting that can make you forget to take your hand off the motherboard when being plugged in,” commented Raven.

“Seriously dude, do you need to take the day off?” asked Anya entering into the locker room, Raven stopped her advance.

“I’m ok," she said for the hundredth time that day.

“It looks superficial but I suggest you keep the bandage on and to see a doctor.” She put the first aid kit back on top of the lockers.

Lexa got a quick glimpse of her skin when her shirt lifted with the movement. "Thank you, Clarke.” She said embarrassed.

They all watched Clarke leave to resume her work with Octavia.

"She probably thinks I'm the dumbest human that ever walked the earth," Lexa lamented covering her face with her hands.

"Probably," said Anya inspecting the bandage.

“She truly renders you stupid,” Raven laughed.

Later that afternoon she found a plastic bag on her working table with a post-it note. It had a smiley face and was signed with a perfect 'C'. She opened it with anticipation, it was a two feet wire replacement for her headphones.

 

DEATH THREATS

The commotion escalated in less than a second, Clarke was not prepared for the rage of the young man trying to return a damaged game console. The worst part was that she was alone in the store with Monty who was helping another customer with a printer. His handsome face had turned into a red mask of fury, she had run out of things to say to try to calm the man.

Lincoln returned to the store helping Jasper bring in various boxes from the warehouse when he noticed her look of panic. He got close and asked the man to leave the store amidst his threats to sue them and have her fired.

“Link, leave him. I’ve already called the police,” said Anya going out of the locker room and standing in front of Clarke.

The police arrived in less than five minutes but the man was already gone.

 

°

Lexa deleted her search history from her phone, she was in need of advice about how to approach Clarke that didn’t need her to get her electrocuted first. Some things she found online suggested little gifts to show appreciation to the other person, so with that in mind she went to the convenience store and got a chocolate bar.

“Hi, Lexa. You missed the fun.” said officer Harper Monroe leaving the store. Lexa hurried over fearing they might have been robbed, it was Clarke’s turn at the register machine.  
“What happened?” she asked Monty.

“That guy, Collins was here.” He said angrily.

“Where’s Clarke?” she looked around the store, the few customers they had were talking with Anya.

“In the back with Raven.”

Lexa walked quickly to the locker room finding a red-eyed Clarke being comforted by Raven and Octavia.

“Hi, Lex.” Said Clarke, wiping her nose.

“Hey, are you ok?” she clutched the plastic bag in worry.

“Yeah. When Anya warned me about that guy a month ago I didn’t think it’ll be this bad.”

Lexa wanted to look for the man and punch him, but that wouldn’t help Clarke in any way. “He waits for new hires or temporary help to be alone to try to return some defective product with a forged receipt," explained Lexa.

“That son of a bitch is always trying to pull that off,” said Octavia, making room for Lexa to sit next to Clarke. 

“I’m going to check on Anya,” said Raven leaving them alone, a moment later Octavia left them too.

 

°

 

Clarke’s trembling hands steadied gradually, she attributed it to the time she was given to calm down and to the half chocolate bar Lexa gave her. The brunette hadn’t said much but her presence made her feel better.

“You must think I overreacted,” said Clarke feeling silly at how scared she was, the tissue she had in her hand was pressed tight in a small ball.

“No," responded Lexa.

“So everyone had to deal with him?” she asked.

“Well, not Anya or me. So far, nothing will top Octavia nearly punching him on the face on her first week.”

Clarke smiled at the mental image of the fiery girl. “I’ve never been yelled like that,” she revealed.

“Welcome to retail.”

 

°

 

Lexa felt dumb at what she said, she tried to encourage Clarke not to scare her. 

“I have to go back,” she stood awkwardly. “If you need anything let me know,”

“Thank you, Lex.”

Lexa took a step before realizing her belt-loop had caught on the door handle, again. “This stupid door is going to be the end of me.”

But Clarke’s smile made it worth it.

°

 

Clarke was low key excited at her first time going out with her co-workers, especially because she’ll get to see Lexa outside the store. They went to a pizza place that was open until midnight, but the entire meal Lexa was either quiet or talking with Anya and Raven. She kept sending discreet glances at the tech, who seemed to be ignoring her.

°

 

“She’s totally looking at you,” said Anya.

“I’m sitting under the tv, maybe she is looking at it.” Lexa wanted to speak with Clarke but her nerves kept her in her seat eating her pizza and drinking her soda.  
“Go and talk to her,” said Raven.

“What can I say?” she needed advice and who better than the people she trusted. Right?

“Tell her that if you don't kiss her you'll die,” suggested Anya.

“Isn’t that a bit too much?” Raven turned to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“It was the first thing I told you and for what I remember it worked,” Anya kissed the tip of her nose.

“Don’t listen to Anya.” Said Raven making a show of cleaning off the kiss Anya gave her. “What do you like about Clarke?.”

It was time for the truth, “I like her eyes, her lips, her soft hands.”

Raven raised her hand making her stop. “Something that is not related to her body, you began to sound a bit like a serial killer.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I love her laugh, the way she always has a nice comment for everyone.” She smiled, ”that she asks me things about stuff I like,” she said with a sight. “The way her hair falls on her face.”

“I think I’m leaving you for Lexa,” Raven said to Anya.

“Go tell her that." Anya ignored Raven. "Although, I stand for my original idea,” Anya finished her pizza and hugged Raven like a koala.

 

°

 

The pizza was over and with it the night, everyone began to pull their wallets out to pay for the meal, Clarke racked her brain with any way to approach Lexa. She walked outside with Octavia and Link when she heard her name being called. It was Lexa, her heartbeat jumped.

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths wanting to witness the quiet tech talking, fortunately, Anya dispersed the little crowd to the other side of the sidewalk. This was it, she was going to ask Lexa out…

“If you don't kiss me they're going to kill me,” Lexa was red like a tomato looking at her.

“What?”

 

°

Lexa turned to Anya and Raven giving her a thumbs up, she wanted to run and hide. Her perfectly rehearsed speech slipped her mind like flashcards before a big presentation.  
“Why is this so hard?” she complained.

“I like you,” blurted Clarke at the same time than her.

“Really?” for a second her mind was still.

“Really,” Clarke repeated.

A not so subtle Anya whispered her to ask Clarke out, she gave a look of exasperation to her cousin.

“Would you like to go out with me sometime?” she asked not daring to look at Clarke.

“I’d love to.”

Anya and Raven high fived, Lexa was sure she was dreaming.

 

LIFETIME WARRANTY.

 

Clarke hurried through the people mentally going over her shopping list for that afternoon’s barbecue at Anya’s house. It was Raven’s birthday and it was the first year in many that they were back home from college. Her phone began to ring inside her purse.

“Where are you?” she asked.

“Downstairs by the old store,” replied Lexa. “I needed to buy a new charger cable for my phone.”

“I’ll see you there, baby.”

 

°

 

Lexa looked around the store in nostalgia waiting for her turn to pay. Their brand orange color had changed to a much-dignified blue. She looked towards the old locker room watching the kids going in and out, the door had been replaced too. Their old repair shop was now open and it housed projectors and sound systems.

“God, it’s so different,” said Clarke standing next to her.

“Did you got the stuff?” she asked, remembering the call from Anya asking for a ‘few’ things they needed for that afternoon. Lexa knew it was a distraction to have everything ready for the celebration later that night.

“Yes, I left them in the car.” Clarke was looking around with a mix of sadness and wonder.

Lexa hugged her girlfriend, a year after their first date they moved together to start college. It was as if she was waiting for Clarke to show up before she could figure out the next step in her life. They went to different schools, Clarke to become a doctor and her to become a sound engineer. It hadn’t been easy but they supported each other as best as they could. They would read their notes out loud and quiz the other before finals, Clarke always joked they should have got two diplomas one for engineering and the other for medicine.

She gave the phone charger to the young cashier, he scanned the item explaining the terms of the warranty that applied in the store and offered an extension of it. Lexa refused politely taking her wallet out of her jacket to pay.

“Oh my, God!” Clarke exclaimed.

Lexa turned to see what had shocked her girlfriend when she spotted the black velvet box on the floor. The whole thing she had planned with Anya seemed unnecessary now, Lexa picked up and kneeled in front of Clarke.

“Would you…”

“Yes, yes. Goddamit, yes!” Clarke interrupted pulling her up and kissing her.

She heard people clapping and cheering, she could not wait to tell Anya and see her face.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The end is based on that story going around in Tumblr about an impromptu proposal in the cheese aisle.
> 
> Happy Clexa Week!!!!
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
